


Made for Loving You

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [10]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Happy Birthday Sebastian!, La multi ani Sebastian!, Made For Loving You, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: You remember earlier, when Corinne had something planned for Sebastian’s birthday? Well, it’s time for the plan to be executed.





	Made for Loving You

 “Thank you so much for helping me, Charlie.” I told my sister as I finished writing a note to Sebastian.

“Of course. And it was really sweet of his mom to stay with Genevieve and Aiden tonight.” She told me with a smile as I threw some of the things I needed into my overnight bag.

“It really was. Speaking of which…” I paused as I shoved my stockings into my bag. I poked my head out the door and called for Georgeta, Genevieve, and Aiden. The came up the stairs and filed into my room, closing the door behind them.

“Alright. Evie and Aiden, you two be extra special good for GG tonight. Dad and I will be back tomorrow morning after you guys wake up.” I wiped a tear from my eyes and hugged them tight. They walked out the door and I turned to Georgeta with a nervous smile.

“You have fun tonight.” She told me with that same glimmer that Sebastian gets.

“Thank you so much, Georgeta. I appreciate this. And you know, the kids absolutely adore you.” I told her, my nerves starting to settle.

“Well, they are my dovleci. My little pumpkins. I love them so much.” She gave me a kind smile as she spoke. “I’m so glad Sebastian married you, Corinne. You two are so in love and starting a beautiful family. I couldn’t be more proud.” She added and kissed my cheek before walking out the door. I grabbed my bag off the bed and replaced it with my note.

‘Seb, meet me at the Empire at 9:00 sharp. DON’T BE LATE! Love, Rin. P.S. Mrs. Harris says hi.’

I hopped in Charlie’s car and talked over the plan with her as she drove. I glanced at the time as she pulled in the lot, trying to keep track. 7:45. Plenty of time. We got out and I grabbed my bag as my sister grabbed the bag she’d brought for me.

We made our way to the room I’d reserved and I started getting ready. After a quick shower, Charlie revealed the custom lingerie she’d made me for tonight. I put it on along with my stockings and Sebastian’s favorite heels. I stood in front of the mirror as she curled my hair, admiring the black and red lace.

“Charlie, it’s perfect!” I exclaimed before she started doing my makeup.

“He’ll love you in this. He’d be stupid not to.” She told me as she put on my eyeshadow. “Seriously, if you ever want to not interpret anymore, you could always model for me. You’re perfect.” She commented as she painted my lips Sebastian’s favorite blood red color.

“Someday, maybe.” I chuckled.

“Oh shit! It’s 8:55! He’ll be here soon!” Charlie cursed as she packed her things and flew out the door, shouting her “I love you” from halfway down the hall. I put on the silk robe she’d made and laid on the bed, waiting for what felt like an eternity.

Those five minutes seemed like forever before the door opened at exactly 9:00. I couldn’t help the smirk that curled on my lips as I heard his feet pad across the floor. I stood up and started pouring two glasses of champagne before looking at him.

“Holy. Fuck.” Sebastian said, jaw dropped and eyes wide at the sight of me standing there. “You look…wow. Just…” He stammered, his cheeks turning bright red.

“Surprise, baby doll.” I cooed as I handed him one of the champagne flutes before raising mine up for a toast. “To you, my wonderful husband. You’re father our kids deserve, the husband I’m not always sure I do, and the rock I don’t think I could live without. Happy birthday, Sebastian.” I said, watching his smile grow wider with every word. He took a sip and I couldn’t pull my eyes off of him. He was so handsome.

“Thank you, Corinne. Today has been such an amazing day. But by the look of it, it’s about to get even better.” He whispered as his hand wrapped around my waist, bringing his lips close to mine. I set my flute down and gave him a barely there kiss before turning away, swaying my hips as I walked. He came up behind me and I sat him down on the bed and stood in front of him.

“Goddamn.” He muttered as he ran his hands over my stocking covered legs and under the robe.

“You better take this robe off or you’re not going to get any further, baby.” I purred, looking down at him with a smirk. I watched as his hands went from my legs to the silk string wrapped loosely around my waist, untying it slowly before pushing the fabric off my shoulders. His breathing hitched as the silk pooled at my feet, revealing the specially made lingerie, stockings, and heels.

“Oh my God.” He murmured, gently kissing my stomach as his hands roamed and his fingers ghosted over my body. I wrapped a hand in his slightly dampened and curly hair, tugging it to bring his eyes up.

“I love you, Sebastian. With every bit of my soul.” I cooed. He grabbed my hands and stood up, pressing his forehead to mine.

“I love you too, Corinne. With my entire heart.” Seb whispered, his lips hovering over mine before kissing me. His arms wrapped around me, pressing my body closer and he let out a low groan. My hands started to unbutton the white dress shirt he was wearing, roughly shoving the obstructing piece of clothing down his shoulders. It was my turn to grab at his body and I smirked as he let out involuntary yelps as my nails dug into his chest and abs.

“You’re so damn sexy. My papi chulo.” I crooned, finally pulling my lips away from his to kiss down his jaw and neck.

“Fuck, Rin.” He panted, his body starting to tremble. I pushed him back against the bed and straddled his lap, my lips going right back to his neck. I rolled my hip against his before I started biting at his neck, trailing small teeth imprints to his chest. I couldn’t help but giggle at the small grunts that left his throat as I bit down on his nipples.

“Shit.” Sebastian groaned. His body arched, trying to bring him closer to me. “I don’t think the birthday boy is supposed to be teased this much, printesă.” He moaned and wrapped a hand in my hair as I kissed down his stomach and over his Adonis belt.

“Now, Seb. You have no problem showing me this much affection on not special occasions. The least you can let me do is let me show you how much I adore YOUR body.” I crooned as I unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down his legs and adding it into the pile with his discarded shirt.

“Fuck, doll.” He mumbled, watching as I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock. I felt his body react and his body arch, watching his chest rise and fall rapidly with a smirk. His hand wrapped tighter in my hair and tugged it gently as I slowly started sucking his length. I looked up at him through my lashes and watched his body writhe against the bed.

“Rin. I-I n-need you.” Seb panted heavily, pleading with his eyes. I stood up and bit my lip as I slowly unhooked my garter belts and stripped off my panties, setting them aside gently.

“Happy birthday, handsome.” I cooed as I started to take off my heels.

“Leave the heels and stockings and get your sexy ass over here. Now.” He commanded, his voice low and husky as he reached a hand out. I took it and was pulled back on to the bed and hovering above him. His hands went to the clasp of my bra and undid it, pulling it off of me.

“Be careful with it.” I whispered. I watched him set it down on the floor beside us before turning back to me.

“I’m so glad I get to spend the rest of my birthdays with such a brilliant, sexy woman.” Sebastian crooned against my neck as I slowly started sliding down his length.

“I’m so glad you’re mine to celebrate.” I muttered in his ear. His lips trailed over my neck and his beard rubbed against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I rolled my hips against his, moaning as my hand tangled in my hair. I watched as he buried his head in my chest, kissing over my breasts with a wicked smile.

I pressed my body closer, rolling my hips in time with the buck of his own. He kept his head rested against my chest, keeping his lips and teeth in constant contact with the swell of my breasts. The way he moaned as I took him deeper sent me absolutely spinning. His breath coated my skin as his hands kneaded my ass, causing me to bounce and roll my hips harder.

“Fuck. ‘T’s so good, printesă.” He grunted as I bounced on his cock, my breasts bouncing against his face. His hands grabbed my heels before running up my legs, ghosting over my stockings and then digging his nails into my hips. Sebastian moved his body in time with mine and let out a low growl before I felt him pull away, leaving me shaking.

“W-what are you d-doing?” I asked hazily, turning around to look at him. He pounced on top of me, causing my back to fall against the bed.

“This.” Sebastian whispered against my lips. He spread my legs for him and thrusted into me while burying his head in my neck.

“Fuck!” I heaved as his body pressed to mine. He rolled and pumped his hips as I grabbed his ass, digging my nails into his skin to urge him on.

“God. Oh God, Rin.” He panted. His hands grabbed at the sheets above my head and gripped them tight, putting more weight against my body.

“Seb. Seb, baby.” I gasped for air beneath the almost full weight of his body.

“Oh shit.” He whispered and stopped to lighten the pressure of his body on mine so I could breathe. “Sorry.” He chuckled, looking at me with a sweet, goofy smile.

“It’s alright, darlin’. But please, don’t stop.” I murmured and kissed him gently. One of my hands stayed on his ass while one wrapped around the back of his neck, bringing his lips closer to mine.

“God, you’re so perfect.” Seb crooned before thrusting his hips again. The way his body moved against mine. The pace of his hips. The grunts and groans. All combined with the way his body created the perfect amount of friction against my clit. I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Seb.” I croaked, my nails digging deeper into his skin. My body arched and pressed against his.

“I know, regina mea.” He whispered, rolling his hips. His lips brushed my neck and my body bucked to be closer to his. His thrusts turned erratic and messy as he shook above me. He grabbed my hand and pinned it above my head, squeezing it tight. He let out a low growl and bit my neck, sending me over the edge with him.

His head buried into my neck as he panted my name, still thrusting into me. I wanted to scream as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through me. The sounds caught in my throat and my ears were ringing, muffling the sound of my husband panting my name against my neck. We both collapsed, a completely drained tangle of heaving chests and tangled limbs.

“I love you, Corinne.” Sebastian murmured once he caught his breath and kissed my shoulder. I played with his sweat dampened hair and smiled.

“I love you too, Sebastian.” I purred, watching how delicately his fingers traced over my goose bump filled skin. “Did you enjoy your birthday, my love?” I asked quietly, kissed the top of his head and rubbing his back.

“Every minute of it so far, iubită. But something tells me you have more planned for me.” He chuckled and looked at me with those dreamy eyes.

“Well, I did bring some of your favorite toys from home.” I said with a mischievous smirk. I watched his face turn into a bright smile as he sat up.

“In your bag?” Seb asked, looking like an excited puppy. I nodded and watched him fly out of the bed and over to my bag. He’s so fucking cute. I laughed to myself before mentally preparing myself for the rest of the night.


End file.
